


Arubino

by CrimsonKing123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKing123/pseuds/CrimsonKing123
Summary: A little teaser of the fox summons existence/coming to be. Focusing on Naruto's favorite fox summon - Arubino. Why is she so different?





	Arubino

Disclaimer:

Copy and paste 'I don't own anything'

 

***  
It's kinda hard to miss what she is. Pale fur,red eyes and the name 'Arubino'-a typical albino. Superstition doesn't deal with a albinos fairly and born into such a culture like the hanyous and Arubino is instantly an outcast.

Hanyous reproduce sexually and/or asexually. But first what exactly are hanyous?

Since she learnt how to use the 'gift',she has been told this story which goes something like this;

Kurama upon his first capturing tried splitting his youki-casting it off from his main body so as to escape Uchiha Madara. He believed the entity born (for lack of a better word) would be every bit the 'person' he was. Unfortunately,a new entity was produced - the hanyou now known as the Great Blue Fox. The first hanyou was the only one still possessing full memories of it's life as a Bijū. The others,as the line grew had steadily lost all memories of their former life-except the one just preceeding it.

Possessing chakra natures unlike it's predecessor they abandoned their creator and the Blue Fox himself was granted asylum by the Sage of the Six Paths. Cast off into the summoning dimensions,he began his new life...

Two years into Arubino's life,

Arubino watches her litter mates slowly distance themselves from her. Growing stronger and older they recognise her oddity and start drifting apart. She watches as they bond,some choosing to graft some of their fragments on the other,others bonding completely and creating a new stronger entity. No one wants to bond with her though...

She is only two when she is ever bullied,that proved to be the only time the incident happened though. She laps at the water in the lake,saturated as it is in hanyou youki,it is more nourishing to her than nature's own water. Not that she knows this,after all the lake is the only water she has ever tasted. She tenses at the footsteps behind her but continues drinking,the two males standing behind her - figures revealed by the water's reflection leering at her. They start probing,insulting the vixen because of her oddities. They cross the line when they ask why she's never been bonded. She twirls around,rage written in her features and stance. She glares at the two phase two foxes behind her,their red fur glinting in the pseudo - sunlight. She realises she barely recognises some of their features,probably bonded-she alternate way advancing in strength took years a d patience not something this two seemed to have. They glare smugly back and one mockingly bats her face. She lashes out and the shock written on the face of one of her bullies is enough to satisfy her but not make her regret her actions as she prepares for the eminent beatdown. She shuts her eyes but opens it tentatively when they don't strike. She realises why they don't as they stare transfixed at the Blue Fox - in it's shrunken form of course.  
That day,it's finally revealed to her why she is ostracized. A prophecy foretold by the Sage of the Six Paths prophesying their apparent doom or exaltation in a number of years. The outcome decided by a pale white fox with striking red eyes. The first of such kind,obviously she is recognized and the unease of her age mates is reaffirmed by the fear of those old enough to directly remember the Sage's words.

Wallowing in self-pity for the next year,she gives up on herself occasionally fanning the embers of rage in her heart behind a shy exterior.

Everything changes when she meets the sun-kissed blonde though...

A/N:

Don't know if there will be a one-shot sequel to this. Don't know yet...but if there is it'll probably be after the second fic.

Read and review please

-CrimsonKing123


End file.
